How To Break A Heart
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Things never went her way. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! New story time! I hope you enjoy. I am still in this mode of trying to push the feels and challenge myself as a writer. This one is set in fairytale land. Regina was captured before she could cast the curse, one night she gets out and goes to destroy the princess... things never go her way. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think!

She sat in her dank and dark cell, forgetting what a ray of sunlight felt like let alone looked like. Her eyes were red rimmed by anger stinging her eyes so hard they literally burned and the only way her body could find to put the fire out was to release a river over them in hopes she wouldn't go blind.

Her jaw clenched and her skin and fingers twitched in rage. Furry at what Snow had taken from her, how she was able to walk away from all of the carnage she left while Regina was trapped. She slid her hand down a bar wishing with all her might they would shatter like splinters in her hands. But the spell on them blocked her magic.

She had no idea how long she had been stuck down here, it felt like day, but the way time seemed to eb away at Snow's beauty she knew it had been much much longer. So long that she had a feeling the princess, no correction queen now had not been to visit her in a long long time.

She knew she herself looked no more friendly than a rabid animal. She ate and drank only with the slight hope that one day, they would slip up, one day she would get her revenge. So she lay in wait…

…

The night had a chill as the guard was sent to feed the prisoner food. Everyone had heard the stories of the Evil Queen. The death she had brought to the land, how she must have been cast from evil itself. His hands shook as he carried the bowls. One with some sort of food and one with water. Not enough for someone to keep up their strength, but enough to survive. A rat scurried by and the man again trembled.

When he neared the caged though, and it was a far walk from the castle far above him now. He saw a slender women cowering in the corner. As he stared brown red rimmed eyes glanced up to find his own, as the woman jumped and shielded herself from him, pressing herself against the slick iron bars of her cell. She looked timid and cold. He set the food down, he gave her a closer look. She didn't look evil, she was young even, maybe in her late 20s.

She whimpered and he swore he heard a whispered, "go away." Her voice sounded so quite, so distant, like she had no energy to live. His heart broke as he made a decision, a dumb one. And somehow… he opened the gate.

He had been given the keys, should the witch pass away in her sleep and should they need to disguard her remains.

She didn't budge, truthfully she was more scared of him without her magic then he was of her.

Her heart started to race. What was this fool doing. She stood shakily pressing her back into the cool poles.

"What are you doing?" She tried to sound terrifying but her voice was quite and weak.

He stepped in, she moved further away.

He put his hands up in surrender, "My lady I mean you no harm…"

She nodded but kept moving every time he moved. He drew closer, intending to make sure she had no wounds that had gone unnoticed and quicker than he could move she jammed her palm into his face, his nose cracking and spurting blood.

She ran for the door and locked the gate, just missing his hands as he launched to grab her through the bars.

Her chest was heaving, she had no idea what he meant to do by coming into the cell, but she never had trusted men in castles, not since her wedding.

She felt a tingle and a rush, her magic returning. Slowly her heart stopped beating out of her chest. And her face changed from fear to a sadistic smile. She waved her hand and her hair her make up was perfectly done, and she wore a corseted cropped top and a sheen shirt slit up the side the fabric was a black swirl against blood red. She stalked toward the cell, stopping just short of his reach.

"Thank you dear… sorry about your face." Turing to walk away she threw over her shoulder, "You have no idea how lucky you are." And with that, she was gone.

…..

She stuck to the shadows, though she had just enough magic, she knew she would never win a full out altercation with the guards, or against magic. She had been locked away for too many years. But she had a plan. She would never make it out of the castle.

She would destroy the things Snow loved most, her daughter.

As she stalked down the shadows she searched for the princess, finding the kitchens then following a maid who was given food to deliver for Emma. A red lip curled, this was the key to finding her. She would destroy the princess then slit her throat, and Snow would never recover from such an attack.

The woman lead her down so many hallways it was dizzying, even though she had once called this palace her home. The woman knocked and left the food out for the girl and left.

Regina's smile faltered. How idiotic were these people? Did they not realize the threat that hung over the lives of the royals? That every moment someone was just waiting to poison their tea? She shook her head, no she didn't care about them. She knew the princess would be weak and idealistic like Snow, it would be easy to take her… then finish the job.

She looked around the hall and when she didn't hear a sound she moved to try the door, it was locked. She whispered an incantation and the door rocked and slid open. She closed the door behind her – this ended tonight, she would laugh at Snow's pain as her own executioner swaggered up to knock her head from the chopping block. Her heart panged for the one she had lost, it could have been love, it almost was…

And in that moment, in her slip up of concentration the princess walked our from her bathroom pulling her hair up. Regina took a step forward and the Princess turned sharply to face her, raising her hand the brunette flew back and to her surprise, was at the mercy of magic.

Her eyes blew wide. How did this woman have magic. Emma shook her head, walking toward the woman whose chest was rising and falling so rapidly.

She stopped only a foot laying between them. Her shocked gaze searching Regina's features.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice didn't sound cruel, though it surely didn't sound warm.

Regina's pulse was quickening. She had never liked being controlled by magic, and with her mother and Rumple gone to other lands, she was said to be the most powerful, clearly she was wrong.

She tried to jerk away. Turning her face as Emma approached, thinking the woman would strike her. But no blow came.

The blond twisted her hand in the air.

"Who are you?"

Regina fell forward from the door. Emma keeping her upright. Regina's eyes slowly lifting from the floor to the princess. She was stronger then she thought, and older than she thought she would be. This was no lust confused 17 year old, this was a woman at least into her 20s. She smelled of vanilla and Regina bit down the urge to put a stop to her plans.

So she could not take Emma by force, but the way Emma looked at her with intrigue, Regina was certain she would get her way.

She righted herself, and locked her eyes with Emma. Stepping into her, the blond not budging. Regina's body sliding against Emma's.

"I-…"

Regina felt heat rush through her body, she paused, it had been a long time since she had another warm body touch her own and for a moment she was frozen. It felt so warm and soft, so different from her now confirmed years in the cold wet dungeon.

Emma shook her head, "Am I asleep?"

Regina snapped on of it. "What?"

Emma swallowed hard, "Am I asleep? Y-You…"

Regina started to survey her prey. She would kill the princess, if she stayed focused, maybe enjoy herself a bit first.

Regina eyes trailed Emma's body the woman wore a loose top that left one shoulder bare, and only wore soft white panties below.

Regina smirked. Taking her hand and placing them on Emma's hip.

"Yes dear?" Her eyes slowly looked up to gaze at Emma's, her own eyes pooling black. Glancing over to a hunting knife on the table then back at Emma.

"You have to go." Emma grabbed her hand and moved it from her hip, but she didn't let go. Regina took her other hand and moved Emma's to her body.

"Are you sure about that princess? You seem…to quite enjoy the view."

Emma withdrew her hands and stepped back to sit on the bed.

"Who are you?" Regina walked forward unzipping her top.

"Someone…who… will make your wishes, come true."

Regina moved forward, setting her hands on either side of Emma. Moving her lips to graze over Emma's ear and she felt Emma shiver as her husky voice sent a chill down her spine.

"You call the guards and I stop… Emma."

Emma closed her eyes, she was actually terrified of this woman who showed up in her room, but more than that, she was extremely bothered by her beauty and the way her body was reacting to the woman's voice, surly this was a dream.

She groaned as the woman's hand trailed from her ear to the back of her neck, twirling slim fingers in her hair then yanking hard. Emma groaning. Regina sliding her hand up her legs. Then without warning, Emma rolling her onto the bed and topping her. Again her heart raced and her stomach bottomed out. She had lost the upper hand, she was pinned to the bed and she tried not to show the terror in her face as her past came back in flashes.

She hopped the princess wouldn't notice the sharp intake of breath and the way she closed her eyes and her shoulders pulled in, damn it she was the evil queen why could she not control her panic rising.

Emma lifted herself unpinning Regina's arms.

"Are you alright?"

Regina swallowed and opened her eyes as Emma gently touched her cheek.

Her eyes clouded as she tried to shake her haze. She launched herself forward and pulled Emma's mouth to hers. Her tongue sliding against Emma's expertly and hearing the princess whimper. She felt Emma settle on her lap as her nails lightly scraped down Regina's back. Her own hands finding their way under the light blue top and to Emma's breasts. The princess cried out, her mouth moving only slight back from Regina's. Nails digging into Regina's back, the brunet hissing at the pain.

Regina rolling Emma over and trailing her hand down south while biting Emma's neck, the princess gasping for breath. Emma's hips jumping as Regina found her way past the soft under garment. The princess panting lightly.

Regina kissing her way down the warm body as she bit the inside of the princesses thigh and was impressed that the princess muffled her own scream. Turning her face to lick the princess a hand going into her hair, but instead of it pressing her face further in, light touches were stroking her scalp. This is not how her husband had treated her.

At some point Emma pulled her face back to meet hers in a kiss as she came. Regina's heart fluttering as the princess regained her composure and blinked her eyes open and smiled at her, that rocked Regina to her core.

Forgotten was why she was here and her desire to rape and pillage the princess of her enemy. She was caught in the way Emma was looking at her. Then the Princess reached her hand up to Regina's leg and the queen jerked, Emma's hand going dangerously close to her panties. Her eyes shutting in concentration.

Emma this time slowly rolled her to her back, making sure to leave her arms free.

The blond was still recovering her breath, "May I?" She looked at Regina's skirt.

Regina biting her lip nodded. She stole a glance to see the teeth marks she had left on Emma, her claim at marring Snow's daughter, the daughter that was currently fucking her. Her smile returned, if only Snow knew…

She froze as Emma played with the band of her own undergarment.

Regina instinctively looking away, would the princess be cold and un yielding like her grandfather? Would it hurt? Would the woman care as Regina cried on the floor, cold and wishing for sleep because the bed felt dirty?

Emma noticed the change.

"Tell me to stop."

The brunette glanced up. "What?"

Emma's green eyes were alight with worry. "Tell me to stop, and I'll stop… you don't…"

She saw sadness pass across the planes of the face in front of her.

"No. No your highness. Continue." Regina figured if the girl was cruel she could slit her throat that much easier, it would be retribution for all the girls family had done to her, she needed a reason.

The girl hesitantly slid the fabric down her legs. Emma laying her body gently on top. Brushing away a stray tear and hair from the brunettes face.

"You're… you're beautiful…" Warm brown eyes that had been cold and numb for so long looked at her unable to really see. She had enough of games, the princess was playing her. She grabbed the pale hand and moved it to a very different part of her. And while she cursed as the pinch of two fingers sliding in Emma whispered in her ear. What words, she didn't know but they were soothing. Her body relaxed and she rode the waves of pleasure that coursed through her until she heard herself gasp, back arching, then collapsing to the bed.

Emma wrapped her arms around her. Regina regaining her breath, the princess nuzzling into her neck.

…..

She woke up later to the sound of the blonde breathing soundly on her shoulder, it was so warm and her body was so relaxed when she jolted awake, remember who she was and what she was doing there. She carefully pulled out from under Emma. Moving to the table and gripping the knife. She felt the cool steal in her hand, it made her shiver. She had cut through flesh before, slain many in her court that would dare oppose her, but it seemed far too long ago. Was the evil queen even truly her?

She would do it quickly, close her eyes and the princess would be gone, vengeance hers. She had decided.

But she felt a sharp pain and a wave of nausea as she doubled over in pain… the knife clamored to the ground.

Green eyes wide, head shifting to the brunette, illuminated in the moonlight.

"ah…" Regina sat back against the desk. Her insides burning, like a poker was searing into her skin. Emma threw her shirt over her head and was at her side in an instant, scanning her for injuries as the woman groaned.

"Hey, it's ok what's wrong…" Emma frantically trying to find something with only the moon light.

The woman was breathing heavily and shaking her head, gripping her stomach. Emma put her hand over Regina's and the pain subsided. Regina looked up at Emma, their eyes met as their hands stilled, Regina's stomach was swollen, and they both knew that neither had accounted to Emma's magic.

Regina was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina tried to pull away from Emma.

"No, this can't happen. No…"

Emma grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Firmly squeezing her shoulders.

"Hey don't freak out…" Though Emma was panicking in her mind. Sure everyone wanted to sleep with the princess and she had slept with women before, and one man, but she had never gotten anyone pregnant before.

She ran a hand through her hair, shit her parents would be mad.

Regina was out of her element. This was not the plan, the princess was not dead, and this wasn't supposed to happen, she had guarded herself against children a long time ago… or so she thought.

She shivered why had she let the stupid princess touch her…

"This is your fault." Her angry brown eyes shot up to meet Emma's. Breathing becoming more labored with increasing anger.

"You… your family… they ruin everything." The woman's mouth freezing open in the end as another pang of pain went off.

Emma reached for Regina, the woman pushing her off, cringing at the touch.

"Don't touch me." Was huffed out into her face.

Emma rubbed at her tired eyes. She was not awake enough for this.

"Look I am exhausted. Please can we figure this out in the morning?"

Regina's face fixed on a spot on the wall. Of course the princess wouldn't want to deal with this. The princess indeed had no idea what she had done. Regina would be dead by the next fall of evening.

Emma guided the blank face back to hers, "For what it's worth… I'm sorry… we will figure this out tomorrow, we'll fix this I promise you."

A kind smile awarded her had her taking a deep breath. Emma slid the blanket down and replaced it with a shirt from the drawer. Then lightly pulling the woman back towards the bed.

"Come on…" Regina following as if in a trance.

Regina rolled away from Emma facing the wall, the blond pulling a thick blanket over her and tucking her in. Then rolling over herself and drifting off.

Regina had meant to stay up and finish the blond off, she did, but suddenly the sun was streaming in her face and there was a loud banging at the door. Guards pounding it down, and then her eyes met a terrified Snow.

"Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's anger flared, "Snow."

Emma lifted her head looking between the two women, they looked like any moment now one would launch and rip the others head off, "Mother…. I can explain."

"Blue now!" Suddenly there was a cuff on Regina's wrist and she quickly tried to claw it off, but the guards moved in and subdued her easily enough now, ripping her from the bed.

Snow rushed to hug Emma. "Are you alright? What did she do to you?"

Emma pulled back confused. She looked at Regina glaring daggers at her mother.

"You're still here…" She was shocked the woman hadn't fled like everyone else, but then again maybe she was after more since she was now caring a royal heir.

Emma was wondering how to tell her mother when her father walked up and pointed a sword at the woman's throat Emma screeching.

"Dad what are you doing!" In terror. Why would they kill a woman she had merely slept with, her parents were kind and true. Right? They were heroes…

Her dad didn't shift his eyes from the witch as he spoke.

"Emma, she's the evil queen, we're lucky we found you. She escaped from the dungeons last night."

Emma looked at Regina hurt. Shaking her mother off of her.

"That's why me? You…"

Regina pulled against the guards.

She looked at Snow, venom in her glare.

"Now, we're even." She held her head high and Charming was about to run her through when Emma shouted.

"No! She's pregnant!" Everyone in the room stopped. Regina glancing at Emma wondering why on earth the princess was about to save her life.

"What?" Snow whispered.

She stood and walked towards Regina, slowly then with amazing speed struck her, "This? This is your revenge! You're sick."

Regina's face stayed snapped to the side. The slap already lighting up her face.

Emma moved and caught Snow's hand before it moved again.

"Enough."

Regina's eyes shifted to the wall, they would not see her weak. She would finish out her life with what little dignity she had left.

"This wasn't her plan…" of course the dumb princess just had to speak.

Regina's head whipped around, "And how would you know!" She screamed angrily, Emma could tell the woman was trying to seem cold and vicious but something had changed. She seemed to almost hold back when yelling at Emma, though when she looked at Snow, there was no mercy.

Emma looked between her parents.

"She has the cuff on, she has no magic. We can keep her in my study, turn it into a room… I will not have…my-my child born below this castle." Emma stood and strode toward the woman ripping the guard off of her. A protective surge.

Snow shook her head, "Emma she's too dangerous…"

Regina felt barely controlled magic shift in the room, a shiver running down her spine. Could the others not sense the danger? She inclined her head towards Emma but didn't glance up.

"I said she stays." Emma's face hard, her hand protectively on Regina.

Snow took one more step walking into Regina's face, "You will lose, as soon as that child is born, you can be sure of that." Then turning to her guards, "Empty the study. She can sleep on the floor. Blue place a spell on the room."

Blue nodded. The guards moved and Regina struggled against Emma.

Her words bitter, "I didn't ask you to rescue me. I had this handled." Her voice so quite only Emma could hear.

Emma watched as her possessions were moved to another room. And Regina was taken from her and thrown to the floor, falling on her hands and knees, Snow slamming the door shut.

….

Alone and locked up again, she tried to be the evil queen, to stay strong. But she couldn't, she knew she had lost. Fate had a cruel way of always making sure she was broken. She had been locked in this castle for too long, from her marriage, from her imprisonment.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and finally, after all of these years, let it out.

….

Regina awoke disoriented and cold to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Hey…"

She looked up into the night and saw the blond again. When had she fallen asleep?

"What are you doing in here?" Her voice was numb.

Emma grabbed her hand. "You're not sleeping in here."

Regina sat up and pulled back.

Emma rolled her eyes, crossing her arms "They're not the only one who have magic."

Regina shook her head, how was this blond so determined? Why interact with her now that she knew exactly who and what she was. Regina sighed and looked up into those green eyes and gave Emma the reason she should be cold.

"I came to rape you Emma, I was going to kill you. You don't owe me any kindness. Leave." Regina pulling into herself, her voice could have come off a bit stronger and she bit her lip in regret.

Emma reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Whatever your plans were, you didn't hurt me. And I didn't mean to harm you. Please come with me? I can't make up for everything right now, but I can at least make sure you have somewhere more comfortable to sleep…" soft fingers pleaded with the dark woman.

Regina let her words sink in. Then she started to think about all the ulterior motives the princess could have, should have. She glared daggers, "Oh, I see you want someone to warm your bed, is that it? Can't get someone else to lay with you after what you did to me?" she spat the last bit at the blond she needed no one's pity and no one using her.

Emma's jaw clenched, "I said I'm sorry, we'll try and find a way…"

Regina nodded, "So you can behead me."

Emma looked up disgusted, horrified by the brunette's line of thinking. "No…"

Regina looked away, "You don't have to spare my feelings, I can guarantee you, I am already dead inside. I don't need your pity..."

Emma turned and walked to the door, Regina pausing mid sentence.

"You may think that, but you clearly felt something for me."

Regina looked up hating that the blond could tell, "You're an idiot." She spat. She didn't care what the blond thought, even if there might have been some truth to it.

Emma turned around and leaned against the door. "That's true, but I am an idiot that is still alive… how did that happen… your majesty?" Emma gave a tip of her head.

…

Regina couldn't sleep on the blasted floor. The princess wouldn't leave either, sitting in the doorway.

When Regina pretended to be asleep Emma walked forward and tried to rouse her. When she didn't seem to wake, Emma scooped her up and moved her to the bed. Tucking her back in.

She added an extra blanket to keep out the chill in her heart.

"Good night…Regina." The princess went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma woke up with a splitting headache. Tears already forming in her eyes. She shifted and groaned.

Regina was already awake and had grabbed a book to pass the time,

"Dear…"

Emma groaned again and tried to hide under pillows.

Regina scoffed pulling the pillows away, one by one.

Emma glaring up at her, "Hey!"

Regina took in the tension in her face, the watery eyes, the tone in her voice, "You have a headache."

Emma face planted back down, "That obvious?" She hated that the stupid brunette could read her.

Regina stood and walked towards the window, closing the sheets, Emma glanced up, that bitch had stolen more clothing from her, those were her favorite lounging pants.

Regina walked over and gingerly sat on the bed.

"Come here."

Emma shook her head. "NO."

Regina sighed, "Please just move your head over here."

Regina patted her lap.

Emma looked up and saw something human pass in Regina's face.

She didn't know why but she lay her head in her lap, this woman could easily harm her… why was she so mesmerized.

Regina tried to relax, "Close your eyes, please."

Emma looked up at her, "So you can kill me? No thank you." She pouted stubbornly. This woman was not going to tell her what to do, not today.

Regina didn't even blink. She leveled Emma with a look.

"Emma if I wanted to harm you, I would have. Just close your eyes." Sighing at the end, why was she even trying to help?

Emma did finally let her eyes flutter closed, though her face still tense. Regina started to massage her temples.

"I… used to get headaches too… when my magic would flare up…" She left a lot unsaid and both woman just relaxed in the dim day light. Not speaking just enjoying being around another human being.

…

Regina woke to loud knocking, Her body aching from the position she had lounged in.

"Emma! Emma?!"

Emma buried her head back in Regina's lap.

"Please make her shut up." Her voice winy and a bit high deeper from sleep.

Regina smirked and unconsciously moved a hand through her hair.

"Dear, no magic remember? Looks like I need to go back." Emma missed the longing that passed in Regina's gaze. She didn't want to be alone.

Emma gripped her arm. "It's fine." She turned away to yell back at the door.

"Mom! Go away I am sleeping!" She titled her head waiting for a response.

Snow paused, "Oh… Sorry dear I was just... worried…"

"I'm fine."

They both heard the woman hesitate, then finally walk away.

Emma heard Regina's stomach growl and she wanted to kick herself.

"How long was I out?"

She felt Regina shrug. She had the sneaking suspicion the woman would not have told her she was starving.

Emma looked up, "You should have woken me, you must be starving."

Regina avoided her eyes, she pulled a bit into herself.

Emma stretched and pulled on a warm cloak.

"I'll find food for us. Anything I should look for?"

Regina looked up and just shook her head.

"I'm fine, dear." Hoping to not sound like a bother.

Emma ignored her comment decided she would bring back a feast.

…

Emma returned with piles of food. Almost spilling it all to the floor, Regina barely catching it.

"What is all this?" Her voice raising an octave. Certainly this couldn't all be for them.

Emma smiled, "What I was hungry…"

But Regina could tell the princess was more worried about someone else eating.

"Worried I'll waste away?" her tone teasing and light.

Emma blushed, "Yeah, something like that…"

Tossing an apple at the brunette, the dark woman catching it midair.

Brown eyes rolled, but Regina took a bite, her body sighing in relief.

…..

Emma watched the brunette eat, she was regal she could give her that, but she was also shy. Emma had to beg her to eat more than what she had taken on her plate.

Emma had slept the day away and it was evening again. She had run by her parents to assure them Regina was still safely trapped in her study… as the brunette waited reading in her bed.

Emma lit a fire to warm the room a while ago, it was a bit more sentimental then simply using magic. As she watched it flicker she saw Regina yawn, then move under the covers and face away from Emma. They hadn't really talked much, both having a lot on their minds but not ready to voice anything.

Emma hesitantly leaned over, Regina tensing up feeling the bed shift.

Then a gentle kiss was placed on her head, "Good night Regina." It was almost a whisper.

She just sighed and relaxed, she didn't know what to do with the princess, or how to talk to her. Her walls were built up so high, she was sure no one could ever again reach her, did she want them to? No she was just attracted to the girl next to her that's all this was, just lust. The girl would push her for sex soon enough she was sure of it, and all her delusions would be dashed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long chapter :) Your welcome.

Regina was running from her mother. Blood dripping into her mouth from a gash on her lip. The metallic tang hit her tongue with every jolt from her feet. Her heart was pumping fast. She had made it outside and almost to the cover of the woods when the vines from the garden snagged her feet from under her. Her face slamming into the unforgiving earth. Her mother's laughter heightening her pain.

"You stupid girl. You are mine."

Regina jolted awake, hyperventilating her hand feeling her face. It was healed, as it had been for years. Her hand landing on her racing heart, trying to slow her breathing, she couldn't wake the woman who lay beside her. But as she tried to calm herself and remain quite as a pang shot through her body, a stab in her abdomen. She gasped, hand flying to the opposing area. A pained tear slipping down her face.

She moved quickly from the bed and into the empty room, gasping in pain facing a corner to make as little noise as possible, standing became an issue as she placed her sweaty palms against the wall, walking them down until she was sitting, legs tucked under her. She whimpered, hand rubbing at her stomach hoping the pain would cease. But then a wave of nausea hit her and she threw up all over the floor, liquid streaking her hair, head lulling forward to rest on the wall. Shaky hands wiping residue away from her lips. The smell made her gag and she had the urge to throw up again when a hand rest on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't move, she tried to breathe through her mouth.

Suddenly the liquid surrounding her leg was gone and her hair was being wiped clean, and her lips felt the cool sensation of water cleansing her skin. Then arms encircled her waist and the pain finally ended.

She took a few deep breaths, leaning heavily back against Emma. Deciding to finally speak she whispered ,"I was trying to be quite…" a quick apology.

Emma laying her chin on her shoulder.

"You should have woken me." Running her hands over Regina's slightly bigger bump.

"We can try to…" Emma started talking then felt Regina shake her head.

"It's too late, this is happening…" Emma gripped her tighter and somehow this made Regina finally calm.

"Ok." Emma pressed her face into Regina's neck, dropping wet tears on shiny skin. "I'm sorry."

The next morning Emma left a sleeping Regina with her own magical lock on the door to protect her from anyone coming in, while she sought out her mother.

She found her quickly wondering the halls, no doubt hoping to find an excuse to check on Emma.

"Emma, how is she?" Snow tried to seem impassive but she was worried, she didn't trust the evil queen this must all be for show. She hoped desperately that Emma wasn't letting her fill her head with darkness. Words could be used so easily to slip into someone's mind and change who they were. She had watched as Cora's had done the very same to her stepmother, and she would be damned if Regina continued on the path of destruction, taking Emma down with her.

Emma sighed and looked about, "She's a bit down… I am not sure how to help her. She has no hope Mom…"

She saw her mother's face form anger and she sighed, "I know the history, she, she should have a chance…"

Snow laughed bitterly, "Emma I have given that woman every chance to change, people don't change, no matter how badly you want them too…"

Emma turned to go, then thought better of it and turned back around. Not wanting to give up and return to the solemn room with her depressed roommate.

"What does she like?"

Snow paused, she wasn't sure she was going to answer this at first, but she could tell the queen's mood was weighing heavily on her daughter. The woman was caring her grandchild, if only for the child's sake she glanced around the hall, trying to remember the women that existed before the evil queen crushed everything inside of her.

She looked away as if lost in thought. Snow sighed and turned crossing her arms, giving in.

"Horses, she loves horses Emma. Her father had a passion for them. She loves apples, she had an apple tree from when she was younger, we still have it planted out in the gardens…"

Her eyes shifted back to Emma's.

"She was my mother once Emma. I loved her, but it wasn't enough... I wasn't enough." As she turned to walk away she threw over her shoulder, "Take her to the stables at night – it will be safer for her…"

Emma nodded happily and headed back to their rooms.

When she returned the bathroom chamber was shut so she busied herself tiding the room. Fluffing the pillows, it seemed silly but it calmed her and maybe it would make the brunette more comfortable. Should she ask Regina about the stables or simply surprise her? Finally the door inched open and Regina's hand was visible.

Emma heard a huff of annoyance.

"Could…could you hand me some clothing?" Emma nodded then realizing the woman couldn't see her jumped up and yanked open a drawer. Glancing around, she made a quick decision. Pulling a loose fitting open shoulder top and some comfy pants, handing them through the door. Blushing as she rushed to retrieve undergarments as well.

Regina changed and came out towel drying her hair. "Thank you dear."

Emma stared there was no way you wouldn't know Regina was having their child now, the attention seeming to make the woman feel uncomfortable. Regina's eyes flickered to the floor and she cleared her throat hoping to sway the attention.

"I'm sorry for staring…" Emma looked away a bit flustered. Regina smiling sitting gingerly on the bed.

"It's fine dear." Her face started to strain, she was not entering a good place again. Little did Emma know the brunette had been pondering a time long ago in her room down the hall. When a certain fairy had broken her fall… would she intervene should Regina try again?

"Regina, why are you so sad? I mean, I'm sorry that was stupid…"Emma tried to take it back, it had been too forward, too blunt. And she saw the women in front of her retreat before her eyes.

Regina pulled back and moved to go sit by the window, clearly trying to shut the blond out, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." She wrapped her arms around herself and pretended to find something interesting outside, though truth was her eyes were unfocused, tears marring her vision with clouds of delusion. The princess couldn't really care for her, no one could. She was the evil queen. She still might snap Snow's neck for what she did to her, though even the evil queen wasn't so sure about vengeance anymore…not if it might break the beautiful princess across the room.

She fought hard not to shift her stare. There was so much she wanted to say to Emma, to ask her. She just didn't know where to start. She wanted to open up, to pour her heart out and see if for once someone could be trusted, she just couldn't do it. So she closed her eyes.

Emma tried to ignore the fact that the brunette didn't move for hours – just watching the world outside pass her by till she fell asleep. Emma left with a quick word and the brunette humming in recognition. Settling a blanket over her, she went to town with her friend and guard Gram, finding the most beautiful cloak she could find for Regina, She would take her to the stables tonight. She was going to get her to smile if it was the last thing she did.

She returned with food and the cloak setting both in front of Regina. An anxious smile on her face.

"Eat up, we have somewhere to be." She spoke softly setting her hand on the brunette's knee.

Regina slowly lifting her head from the chair where she had been napping, moving her hand to rub out the knots.

"Emma…" rubbing tiredly at her eyes she tried to climb out of her fuzzy haze.

Emma smiled. "Come on hurry up."

Regina didn't know what was going on, but she was excited to be going on an adventure, even if it was just down the hall, she was bored out of her mind. If she was stuck in this room with only her thoughts for one more moment, she didn't know what she would do. Possibly burn the castle to the ground, that would surely get her head to be the first on the chopping block come tomorrow morning.

Emma tugged her through the garden, keeping to the shadows, Regina staying close with the slight fear of her inability to tap into her magic. Her hand intertwined with Emma's, Emma keeping her steady as they stumbled through the darkness.

When they got near the barn Emma could see the longing in Regina's eyes. Regina seemed distracted for a moment and Emma decided it was now.

"Well come on, they won't feed themselves." Tugging on a smooth hand, Regina following wordlessly.

Emma walked down the line of giant stalls till she came to one, the horse was white with brown patches and had one blue eye and one brown. Regina looked to Emma for an explanation her face blank in confusion.

"Patches this is Regina… she's… a friend." The brunette raised a brown. And then Emma realized how embarrassed she felt with Regina seeing her talk to her horse. Maybe the women would think she was crazy…

"Regina this is Patches… my um horse…" she finished off quickly. She waited for the brunette to start yelling at her about how much of a child she was, but the brunette surprised her.

Regina broke out into a brilliant smile and a quiet laugh. She curtsied slightly.

Emma grinning, rolling her eyes and walking behind the brunette. Pushing her forward, shock in brown eyes.

"Go on, pet her." Regina's hand was shaky as she extended it. Emma turning and leaving.

"I'll go grab her treats, you two get acquainted."

As she walked down the aisle she wondered if this was a good idea, the woman seemed happy. A smile graced her own lips when she returned and found the woman had gone into a stall and somehow found a curry comb. She let out a sigh, this was a good idea after all.

Emma smiled and heard Regina lightly humming.

"You have a beautiful voice." Emma handed her a sugar cube.

Regina blushed despite her best efforts. Emma leaning against the doors.

"So you like horses, huh?" Regina kept her eyes trained on the horse.

"Yes, I take it a little bird told you…" her voice wasn't angry for once when hinting to the current queen.

Emma stared at the ground, "I had to ask someone what you liked."

She looked up locking eyes then looking away, "You were so sad Regina, I just wanted to make life a little better…"

Regina reached up and scratched behind the horse's ear.

"She's sweet, Emma." Her hand lightly running through the mane, she didn't want to talk about her problems, what good would it do her? She would still be stuck here.

"My father started to take me riding when I was 7. Right before I got the scar on my lip for not being a proper lady… I love feeling like I can fly…"

That was the most Emma had gotten out of her yet and she stayed quite hoping to hear more.

Regina seemed to want to stop herself but she kept going, surprising even herself.

"Rosinante, that was my horse's name. My only friend besides my father growing up… well until… until the stable boy…" Emma heard the pain in her voice and a quick intake of breath.

"I don't know if it was love… but I think maybe it could have been. It was my only chance…"

Emma's heart sank, Regina liked men. She had hoped that the way she had responded to her in bed had meant she was at least interested in women, but she was there for only one purpose, to destroy the princess. But she hadn't, not yet…

"Was it hard sleeping with me? Being attracted to men and all..." Regina looked up curiously. Hearing the strain in Emma's voice.

"I never said I was attracted to men." When Emma didn't speak and wouldn't look at her, she continued on gently.

"You can love someone Emma, and not desire that … sort of thing. Just as you can desire a woman… without knowing her." Her gaze stayed away from Emma's, she was speaking too much, but she felt safe here with horses and the sights and smells of the stable.

Emma let herself dangle a bit on the door.

"Did you enjoy it? With me I mean?" Her eyes looked up sad, surely Regina was talking about someone else. Some other strong and powerful woman must have captured her heart.

Regina walked forward and lifted her chin, "Would I have let you keep touching me if I didn't?"

Emma's heart skipped a beat and it looked like the brunette was about to kiss her but then the moment was gone and she stepped away. Blinking rapidly, clearing her throat she gave the horse a final pat and returned the brush to where she found it.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight, as much as I love this, I am very tired and do not wish to sleep out here. Should you be so kind…"

Emma smiled at the jest and rolled her eyes, at least she might have a chance at happiness. She offered her arm to Regina and the woman lightly slipped her own arm through. They strolled slowly through the garden and back towards the castle. This time Regina wasn't so frightened, she believed Emma would protect her.

They returned to the castle and Regina seemed wide awake, opting to sit in front of the fire and Emma happily joined her upon her request, "Could you sit up with me for a bit? I seem to have come into my second wind…"

Emma hung up their cloaks and joined the brunette on the couch. Regina shifting uncomfortably.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

Emma turned to face her nodding her head searching her eyes. When the brunette stalled she placed her hand on her thigh.

"Do you want her?" Her eyes became full of unshed tears and her voice sounded like they might break free at any moment, spilling down her face.

Emma's gaze clouded as her mind struggled, "Who Patches?"

Regina rolled her eyes in slight annoyance, "No the…um, baby."

Emma sat on her hands, "I'm not much of a kid person Regina …not that I don't like them, they kinda scare me…"

Regina frown turned serious. She opened her mouth to speak and then took an extra moment to form her thoughts.

"Promise me that even if you don't want her… that she'll be happy…"

Emma looked up confused.

"I-I didn't have the best…childhood my mother…she didn't care for me. I wasn't…perfect. I can't have that for her, she needs to know she is worth more than that."

Emma moved off her hands placing one on Regina's knee.

"You'll be around to teach her to ride right? I mean I can't do that. She'll know Regina, I'm sure."

Regina looked away and wiped at her eyes, "Emma…"

Emma shook her head, "They won't touch you. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you…"

Regina felt Emma's fingers wiping at her face, brushing her hair off her face where tears had made the locks stick in place.

"Is this real? You being so kind…" Her eyes searching Emma's then closing as she took in air.

Emma leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Yes." The brunette's eyes searching for hers.

Regina scooted closer and curled into Emma's side.

"It's been a long time, since anyone cared…"

Emma ran her hand through dark locks, loving how smooth they felt in her hands.

"Regina, my mother wants you to come to a council lunch tomorrow." Regina buried in tighter.

"Am I to go?" Emma could feel her heart beating heavily against her side and a slight tremble vibrating through her body.

"That is up to you, I think it might help our… situation. Let them see you..."

"Weak." Came a quiet reply.

Emma shook her head, "Not weak Regina, human."

Regina nodded her head, "I'll think on it."

Emma pulled her down with her and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over their bodies and the girls nodded off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was pacing all morning. She wanted these people to see the evil queen, she wanted their fear, but she also didn't want to disappoint Emma, maybe she shouldn't go. She was conflicted, but if she were petitioning to remain alive, she needed to do this, for their child.

She had drawn on light makeup, to seem un-threatening. She chose a light wrapped dress that would still fit. It was dark blue, she smoothed her hands over it. How had she gone from the ruler of this land to courting its princess? She knew she sound be ashamed at what she was becoming, so domestic with her enemy's daughter, but she was finding it more challenging to care about that.

She turned and saw as Emma dressed, the blond tripping as she pulled off her sleep pants. The brunettes lips curling into a soft smile. Emma huffing in frustration.

"I don't like these kinds of dresses; look at what my mother sent." Regina turned and couldn't stifle her laugh at the dress that was very, very Snow White. Big poufy and very princess-y.

"Oh Emma you will look so precious." Regina broke out in laughter as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Screw it, I am wearing my black fitted one…" Emma went rifling through her wardrobe and Regina watched with intrigue, a moment later her soft skin was covered by a form fitted Greek inspired dress.

"Much better." The blond lit up in front of her.

Regina rolled her eyes, but couldn't draw her eyes away from the girl. Emma leaned to her mirror to apply her makeup.

"Emma…" The brunette held a breath.

Emma didn't look up, "Yeah?"

"I…You look beautiful."

Emma smiled. Regina walked up and set her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Emma… what am I to you?" Emma froze looking up to brown eyes in the mirror…

"I…"

The door took a harsh beating as Emma's mother banged on the door. Regina smiling sadly and stepping away. Perhaps another time, smiling sadly.

Regina and Snow avoided eye contact as they walked through the halls, Snow prattling on about who would be there today, none sounded like they would enjoy Regina's company. Emma stopping a few lengths from the room when they finally reached it.

"You want to leave tug on my dress under the table, and we leave." Regina smiled gratefully as they entered the room.

Regina could feel the hatred that poured her way as soon as she stepped inside.

Grumpy was the first to speak. "Regina. So your majesty did you hear what became of your castle?" he smirked and Regina knew he was trying to rile her up.

"No." That was all she offered, hoping to douse the fire.

"It was sacked and burned like the villages you destroyed during your reign, shame I am sure there were plenty of nice things in there."

Emma grabbed her hand under the table.

"Has to still look better than your home right Grumpy?" Emma added with a wink playfully leaning forward. Her thumb kept stroking Regina's hand as the woman took deep breaths, she did have things she cared about in the palace, did any remain? Perhaps Emma would allow her to look one day, maybe even go with her and hold her hand. She could hope.

Emma watched as her eyes took on that deaden look she had already seen too many times. She would need to find a way to fix that, maybe one day for good.

The soup and tea was passed out and Red came running in.

"Sorry I'm late."

Regina rolled her eyes but the interruption seemed to be exactly what she needed, for a moment it took the heat off of the former evil queen.

Her eyes lifted and glanced around the room to take in her surroundings. Her Snow and Emma were on the right end of the table and Red sat to her other side, no doubt a guard, then on the other side was grumpy , Blue and was that Belle?

Regina stared a bit too long drawing Belle's attention the woman glaring back at her. When she glanced to Emma she could see her haughtily staring down the room. All for her, surly Emma had a good relationship with everyone and if not for her this would have been an entertaining afternoon.

Everyone started to eat and under Snow's scrutiny Regina began as well. She took one swallow of soup and she knew. Her eyes locking with Snows. Shit.

She felt her skin itch and her throat start to constrict, poison. How could she warn Emma what was about to happen to her? She couldn't. Maybe if she could run fast enough… she could…

Regina stood turning quickly – most thinking she was about to burst from the room but she turned and toppled her chair over with her. Clutching at her throat everyone froze in fear, almost everyone. She started to cough up blood, dark chunks of blood, trying desperately to catch it in her hands her eyes wanted to roll back in her head, and her world was quickly going dark.

When Regina fell Emma was stunned for a moment, but only a moment before she quickly moved to the former queen her eyes wide in horror as Regina coughed up not only blood but gobs of it, the woman looked terrified trying to catch the blood and looking up to Emma for help before she fainted.

Snow had traveled over the table knocking things away only moments after Regina fell. Knowing the look of terror in her eyes she had seen it once before, the moment the woman married her father.

Trying to pull her from Emma's arms.

"Emma, let go, we need a healer Emma!" Snow springing into action, looking shocked herself.

Regina looking like she was stained in red, falling unconscious and a ghostly white in contrast to her natural olive tone.

Emma lay her down as Snow gripped her hand,

"Emma what are you doing."

Emma put her hands out and summoned her magic.

"I'm not losing her!"

Pulling the black ink like poison from Regina's pours, it seeping into her own skin, causing her eyes to go red, and the poison to start to spread through her own system.

Before Snow could shout for Blue to do something, Emma blasted it back out of her skin ripping her arms open in a web like pattern from where the poison had traveled. Screaming as it exited her flesh.

Blue moved to heal her when Emma sent a blast in warning. Her eyes remaining on the floor as she huffed in annoyance the pain starting to numb.

"NO! Heal her, you heal her! Now!" Blue had never seen such power and moved quickly over to Regina. Healing as quickly as she could, the woman was weak. She didn't want to be helping the evil queen but even the Blue Fairy was a bit on edge from Emma's display of magic, the girl had never been one to use it before.

Then turning to Emma as the blood was drying on her arms, starting to self heal, it would leave scaring.

"Everyone out!" She pulled Regina to her, from Snow's arms. Only Belle seemed to hesitate.

A/N: hoped you enjoyed the update - my calling card is pushing angst with a happy ending at the end. There will be more sad feels, lots so hang on. Just stick with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sat at Regina's bedside for hours as the woman recovered, just holding her hand. Finally though coming to her senses enough to call for a water bowl and soft cloth to wipe away the blood from Regina.

As Emma looked back to the bowl to once again soak the now pink rag – the brunette's eyes fluttered open.

Regina reached out and grabbed Emma's arm – the blond knocking over the water bowl in shock.

"Ah!"

Regina's eyes darting around the room, pushing frantically to sit up.

Emma reaching to help and brushing her hands through dark hair, finally just lightly cupping Regina's face.

"Hey, shh, you're ok."

Regina was shaky as she took in her surroundings, she glanced up at Emma's face finally registering the blond she threw her arms around the girl. She sobbed out a broken cry.

"I'm sorry…" Regina's nails digging into the blond, Emma didn't care.

Emma held tight and started lightly rubbing at the woman's back.

"Don't be sorry, it's… it's my fault I shouldn't have taken you, it was too soon…" Emma choking on her own sobs, not able to calm her racing heart from the guilt that was stabbing at it.

The brunette closing her eyes, her chest trembling. Letting herself calm as she naturally followed the breaths the blond was taking in and out.

"No Emma, I should have been more careful. I should have…" she was at a loss, but she should have been smarter…she had let her guard down.

Emma pulled back and shook her head. "You did nothing wrong." Searching between Regina's eyes the woman finally sighing and nodding her head, "Ok." A weak smile accompanied her acceptance, she was safe with Emma, she wouldn't build these walls up, not yet anyway.

Regina bit her lip as it started to tremble, and her voice became even smaller.

"Emma?"

Emma looked for the warm brown eyes but they were gazing down at their intertwined hands, when that had happened, she didn't know.

"What if I lost the baby?" her voice cracking a bit at the end, her mouth going dry.

Emma squeezed her hands, "Regina it's alright maybe…"

Regina shook her head as tears spilled down, "It feels different, I'm sure I have…"

Emma pulled her close, Regina covering her mouth with her hand in a silent cry.

"I don't care Regina – I care about you. I just am so relieved you are ok."

Regina stilled, but didn't let go.

"Shit that came out wrong, I… I wanted her ok, I did but not by loosing you. I….?"

Regina nuzzled into Emma's neck it was warm and safe and sheltered by her light blond hair. It felt like her own personal safe haven.

Emma's voice grew quite as well, "How are you feeling?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm fine."

Emma pulled back to get a look at the brunette who offered her a fake watery smile before the façade collapsed and she closed her eyes, turning her head and trying frantically to wipe at her face.

"Shh it's ok, let me see you."

Regina shivered, she wasn't used to raw emotions or intimacy.

Emma could tell she was shaking so she lightly guided Regina's chin to look at her and brushed away tears with her thumb.

Emma leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Everything will get better, I promise. I'm here for you"

Snow chose that moment to walk in – though she had certainly heard it all.

"I…I brought some food for you two – I had it double checked to be safe."

Regina tried to pull away from Emma but Emma wouldn't let her go.

Regina grabbed pale wrists, "She knows Emma…"

Snow looked at Regina and moved to sit on the very edge of the bed. Emma and even Regina held their breaths for a moment as Snow surged forward and enveloped Regina in a hug that was long overdue.

"I am so sorry Regina. From the bottom of my heart." Regina for the first time in her life clung to Snow White.

Emma set her hand on her mother's arm.

"Mom…"

Snow turned, brushing away more tears.

"We won't execute her Emma, she is… she is my mother, whether she wants to be or not."

Emma kissed her mother's cheek, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you."

Regina wanted to ask why, how Snow could trust her now. But she stayed silent not wanting to give the woman a chance to change her mind. Right now she needed all the support and safety she could get, she had lost her safety net and now all that stood between her and death by the kingdom were these two women.

Snow looked between them and seeing how emotional they were and how they looked at each other she figured it was time for her to bow out.

"We will figure out a plan later to appease the people for now please rest both of you and watch out for each other yes?"

She kissed both women on the head and then left quietly.

Emma smiled moving to bring some water to Regina's cracked lips but the brunette turned away violently.

Emma jumped in surprise. "Hey it's just water, but she saw the flinch of fear ripple through Regina's skin.

"Please…please I can't. Don't make me." Her eyes seemed to shrink back. Forming a death grip on the pale wrist.

Emma brought it back to her own lips and drank. "See its fine? You have to drink something Regina."

Regina's hand was too shaky to take the glass though she attempted to. Emma catching it before it could fall.

"Easy there, I'll hold it, just tip it slowly."

Regina's eyes closed as she tried to overcome her fear of being poisoned again. Slowly, bit by bit, the water disappeared, and Emma relaxed a bit winning the small battle. She would have to convince her to eat later.

She stared at the timid woman before her, she – she loved her though she couldn't admit it yet. Yes, she had done horrible things, but she had never seen the evil queen, only Regina Mills to Emma. She had really fallen for her the moment she met her.

She pulled Regina's hand with the cuff over to her – questioning eyes crinkling in confusion till the metal band snapped off, Emma crushing it to dust.

Regina's eyes wide. "Emma, what are you doing?" Her voice still a bit wobbly.

"You don't deserve to be chained. I trust you, and you need your magic to protect yourself."

Regina rubbed at her wrist. Looking up with a sad smile.

"Thank you, but people…they will know and they will fear what I will do…"

Emma snapped her fingers an idea instantly coming to her.

"Maybe they don't need to know." Emma twisted her hand and a leather band appeared that she magically fixed around Regina's wrist.

"There no one will know." Holding up the wrist for Regina to inspect. She could already feel the buzz of her magic returning and the magic starting to recuperate in her body – though she knew it would be days considering how close she had come to not surviving.

a/n: we are stepping into more feels the coming chapter be warned!


	8. Chapter 8

Regina couldn't help but feel more uneasy – as word of her near death experience was spreading around the castle. She hoped this time it wasn't due to Snow White's loose lips. She really hoped that this time Snow was on her side. Why the change of heart? Because she had fallen for her daughter. This created a thundering storm of emotions. She couldn't want her revenge anymore, it would hurt the woman that made her heart beat faster every time she looked at her.

There was no news about her baby, doctors had been brought in and they said they would need to wait and see. This terrified the woman as the snickers in the halls seemed to only increase and the unrest of evident on Snow's tired face when she came to check in on her stepmother.

Their interactions had improved since Snow had almost lost Regina. Snow making sure to take tea with Regina once a day and give the woman someone to talk to besides Emma, even David Emma's father, was making an effort at reconciling with the queen. The queen and David deciding to talk war strategy and politics.

Though his visits were a bit more guarded, at least at first. He quickly began to see the sadness clear in her eyes and that the spark for vengeance was long gone. He noticed the way she lit up whenever he spoke of his daughter, though she would try to remain impassive. Truly she was worried that if she admitted her feelings to anyone, that Emma would disappear from her world, just as Daniel had when her mother ripped his heart out.

When she was alone she hopped that her and Emma's baby was still alive, she didn't believe it could be possible though, she hoped that maybe one day her and Emma could try again, if Emma would allow her another chance at being a mother. If she ever wanted to be with her again. Truth was she wasn't supposed to be able to have children, she had protected her against such an accident a long time ago or so she thought.

Regina glanced out the window as the sun shone and the birds were singing, placing her hand on her stomach and hoping that her body would cooperate for one more chance at her happy ending. One more chance to keep Emma.

She looked around the room and started to see things in a better light. She wasn't trapped anymore, she had her magic and she had people she cared for and cared about her. Though there was a voice in her head trying to tell her otherwise, she fought back daily. Mother was wrong, someone could grow to care for her, maybe even love her one day. It helped that Emma could sense her dark moods and wood find any excuse to be near her.

As Regina sat up to go take a quick bath while she waited for Emma. She felt a pang in her lower abdomen that had her leaning on the window.

Her eyes shut tight in pain, "No…"

She knew something was wrong. And when it didn't stop she knew she needed to go for help.

She pulled on a robe and turned and locked the room. She didn't know where Emma was – she knew she needed to move quickly. But who would help the evil queen?

She tried to slow her breathing as she made for Snow's room. Hopefully all of this had not been a show, hopefully she would help her.

As she got within a good shot of the corridor to Snow and Charming's chambers she was stopped by a group of knights. Another pang went off and her arm went out to the wall bracing herself, grimacing at the sting.

"Oh what do we have here boys? The former queen."

Regina took a deep breath and tried to push past them. The first man stuck his arm out.

Regina turned her glare on him and tried to remember that yes she was indeed the evil queen.

"Move. Aside." She snarled and to her credit a few of the men shivered but not the fool in front.

He pushed her back against the wall.

"I bet you were never having the princesses baby, it was all a trick."

She tried to move but he pushed her back again, harder.

" You murdered my village. No one else is brave enough to stand up to you but I am, you evil witch."

She refused to give in to fear, she was so close. Glancing down the hall.

She leveled him with a dark look.

"Remove your hands. Or I will sever them myself…."

The men laughed. "Witch you have no power, not anymore."

True she had regained her powers but with her physical pain at the moment it was hard for her to channel, plus she need her hands free.

Then her eyes without her permission blew wide. The man pinned her arms above her head and used his other hand to rip at her dress.

She thrashed against his hold.

"Stop. I'll scream." The man smiled.

"And who would help you, your majesty?"

She closed her eyes as she felt her dress tear and her last defense of fabric below ripped away. The man was going for his own pants when she heard a shout.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing!" A man running up and shoving the attacker away, Regina falling to the floor back against the wall, another pang even stronger going off in her abdomen casing her to cry out.

The man who came to her rescue punching the attacker hard in the face causing the man to fall to the floor. Blood spattering down from his nose. The savior's attention turning to the dark woman who had screamed out, squatting to her level.

"Majesty, is there something I can do?"

Her eyes were wet with tears. But through the haze she blinked and she recognized him. It was Gram the huntsman – her old body slave.

She moved to try and crawl away, he knew who she was. But she collapsed to the ground in pain, she would never make it. Just as she was about to lay down and accept her fate,

Gram reached under her legs and her arm hoisting her up.

"Regina, I'm not going to hurt you. Is it your baby? Do you need a healer?"

Regina shook her head, no healer would help her without Snow or Emma. She needed to get to safety first, she hoped Gram really meant her no harm.

"Snow." Was all she could get to flow past her lips.

The man turned quickly and moved down the hall shouting for help.

…


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: here is another update for ya! I have another story I am working on in my head - yet to write it down yet. But it will be coming :) This one I just wrote my favorite chapter yet! I hit the feels right in the face - it's some good feels. You will love it :) So stick around it you are all about the feels :)

Snow heard Grams shouts and came rushing into the hall.

Reaching for Regina.

"Gram what happened?" Her body tensing.

Gram shook his head. "Not out here."

Snow pulling them into her room and shouting down the hall to get her a healer and sending her own wish up to contact Blue.

Gram placed Regina on Snow's couch. The woman wincing and groaning in pain.

Snow wetting a towel and wiping at Regina's forehead.

"How long? What happened?"

Gram shook his head. "No clue she was coming to find you, she ran into some guards and…"

Snow saw the blood running down Regina's legs.

"Oh no they didn't…"

Gram ran his hand through his hair with a sign.

"I'm not sure… "

Regina started to cry for Emma. Snow tried to sooth her and held her down the best she could.

"Shh, we'll find her. She'll be here." Turning to Gram.

"Find Emma."

Snow lifted Regina a bit and sat behind her wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Regina just breathe ok…"

By the time Whale arrived Regina was no longer experiencing the sharp pains. The couch looked like a murder scene.

"What the bloody hell…"

Snow looked up still stroking Regina's hair.

"Is there anything we can do?"

He moved to inspect her and Regina tried to shift away.

Snow squeezing her arm firmly.

"Regina I promise you are safe and he will not harm you. I kept that promise last time didn't I?"

Regina stilled, nodding.

Whale moved the tattered dress to the side and could see all he needed.

"I'm sorry Regina, you did lose the baby."

Regina bit her lip, eyes squinting and started to sob uncontrollably.

The doctor was taken aback the whole time he had known Regina – and it was years – the woman had never appeared weak or to have feelings at all but this was a completely different woman.

He made sure that the bleeding did stop and that no other harm had been done. Blue arrived but ended up waiting in the hall as there wasn't much for her to do. She had healed up what little she could for the dark queen but ultimately it was the pain in her heart she couldn't heal.

When they heard a thundering pounding in the hall they knew Gram had found Emma.

They heard her scream to the crowd outside, "Where is she!"

She threw the door open and her heart fell when she saw Regina on the couch.

She almost lost her balance stumbling to the women like that.

She reached down and wrapped her arms gently around her.

"What happened to her?"

Emma glanced down at her tattered gown and the blood covered every surface within reach.

Gram walked up and placed his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"She was losing the baby and tried to find help. Some of the guards stopped her and one… He tried to rape her. I think I got there in time but I-I'm not certain."

Regina seemed to come out of her shock enough to see Emma and smile sadly and look to Gram.

"I-I'm not sure. I couldn't feel anyt-thing." Regina shook against Emma, turning to her.

"Em-ma. I… I'm fine…really."

Emma's eyes were full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you."

Emma grabbed both sides of Regina's face.

"Marry me, please. Just marry me…"

Regina shakily grabbed her wrists to lower her hands, "What? You…you can't be serious."

"I love you." Regina's heart stopped.

"What?"

Emma kissed her with all the passion she felt. Regina melting into the kiss seeming to forget everything else.

"I love you Regina. And I want you to find happiness. We- we can leave this place, we can go back to the dark forest where you feel safe we can travel to another land, I don't care I just need to be with you. I can't lose you…"

Regina was pulled into a hug and she curled into Emma. Not saying a word.

Everyone had gone to leave them alone and Emma sat by Regina's side wiping away blood once more.

"Emma you don't have to do this…"

Emma looked up at her.

"Regina I wish I could make it better, I would give you my heart if I could…"

Regina reached her hand out and grabbed Emma.

"Emma, please. Dear don't…"

Emma wiped at her eyes with her other hand.

"I'm sorry I… I have been meaning to tell you for a while, I just didn't know how…"

Regina looked like she was about to break.

"Emma…"

Emma shook her head, "You don't feel the same do you."

Emma slumped a little and looked to the floor. Brushing away her watered down green orbs.

"You can leave Regina, once you are better…"

Regina looked around lost, "But I do Emma. I do love you, I don't want to leave you…" she whispered.

Emma looked to her as Regina tried to wave her off.

"I lose everything Emma you don't want to be with me. Something will happen to you too…"

Emma gripped both hands.

"Choose me."

Regina gasped at the passion Emma held in her eyes.

"Why me? I'm horrible…"

Emma kissed the back of her hands.

"You are human. Bad things happen, you've done terrible things, you're not evil. IF you were, you're not anymore. Maybe I could be your happy ending, I would like to try to be. Please let me try…"

Regina stared at Emma for a moment gauging her sincerity. She saw Emma's heart was on the line and the other woman was just as scared as she was.

Regina grabbed the back of Emma neck surging forward and claiming the blond, nodding into the kiss.

There would be no more going back. Her heart wouldn't survive without Emma.

A/N: How are your feels holding up? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

It was late and the fire crackled with an orange glow as it slowly was dying out. Regina had awoke with a start not quite remembering her dream but settling down when she saw the sleepy blond head resting on her hip.

She let out a breath and relaxed and watched the fires glow, she was too awake to fall back asleep there was too much on her mind. She started running her hands through Emma's hair, it was calming to watch it shift.

As if sensing a shift in the room Emma started to come to, nuzzling her face on Regina's side then unfocused hands wiping at tired eyes.

Her voice was a bit horse from sleep and she looked around the room a little disoriented.

"Hey…" Came Regina's gentle voice, quite enough to not wake Emma's parents.

Emma nodded then covered up a tiny yawn that had a bit of a high pitched squeak at the end, Regina smiling at how adorable she was.

Emma finally felt the fog lifting and looked at Regina. Her Regina, she really wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Regina sat up a bit, "Could…could we go back to our room? I can't sleep…"

Emma stretched nodding her head, using the couch to stand then reached out her hand to the brunette, taking a moment to steady them.

Then made it out the door, Regina was a bit light headed as was Emma. Neither had eaten anything the entire evening.

Emma glanced up and saw Gram walking over and she shook her head with a slight laugh.

"Gram…"

He held up a hand to keep her from continuing.

"Emma, if you try and carry Regina right now you both will topple over, let me help you."

Emma glared but knew her friend knew her a bit too well.

Regina's eyes grew wide, "I…I mean Emma…"

Emma took her hand, "Gram's gay by the way. He's like us, I won't get mad, but if you're uncomfortable…"

She looked back at Gram her mouth slightly hanging open a bit. "Y-you are?"

Gram scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, "Uh yeah, I have a boyfriend now, his name's Will. You know how they say opposites attract…"

He took a step forward, "May I your majesty?" Regina took one last glance at Emma then nodded avoiding his eyes as he scooped her up and they started the trek down the darken corridor.

As the neared the door a flick of Emma's wrist had the door unlocking itself and Gram entered to lightly set the brunette on the bed as Emma walked in the washroom.

Regina grabbed Gram's arm before he could leave.

"Does she know?" panicky brown eyes darted across the room landing back on his face.

Gram took a moment to register that the queen was talking to him,

"About my time with you? No she does not…"

Regina released him, looking worried.

"Regina."

She looked up, clearly her thoughts were waging war in her mind.

"You should tell her, I won't say anything. Don't worry."

He turned to start to leave when a quiet voice called out,

"why would you do that for me? You should hate me. Why save me?"

He turned and leaned on the door.

"She's a good one Regina, my best friend. She deserves happiness." And after a pause. "And so do you."

Regina's eyes started watering and she bit her lip.

She started to say something then stopped, but finding her determination she actually gave voice.

"I'm sorry Gram. I didn't know…when you were in my service…I'm so so sorry, truly."

Gram walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Regina, I forgive you, it was a long time ago. I am happy now."

Regina wiped at her face as Emma emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey, what did I miss."

Gram turned on his charming smile.

"Just catching up Emma. Got a little emotional this one." He patted Regina's arm.

"Seriously Regina, we're ok. I'll see myself out. You two have a good night." He gave Emma a wave and headed out.

Emma stared at Regina who would look anywhere but at Emma.

"Regina…"

Regina closed her eyes, "Do we have to speak about this tonight?" She opened her eyes pleading with Emma. Emma walked forward shaking her head, crawling up onto the bed.

"No, you can wait till you're ready. Clearly Gram is fine, it couldn't have been that bad…"

Regina pushed her hair behind her ear pulling the sheets over her goose bumped legs.

"It was…"

Emma grabbed her hand, "Well if he can forgive you, you should forgive yourself. But I won't press you. Why couldn't you sleep?"

Regina played with Emma's hand so she wouldn't lose her nerve.

"You proposing marriage. It was… unexpected…"

Emma watched Regina's face as the brunette's gaze seemed to drift far far away.

"Hey. Where did you go?"

Regina glanced back up looking embarrassed.

"Can I ask you something?"

Emma's face relaxed, "Of course, anything."

Regina leaned in a little.

"Why haven't we… since that night? Was it because I was caring your child? Did it disgust you?"

Emma watched as Regina's shoulders drew in a bit, Emma's face dropped "What? No! You're stunning I just…"

Regina held her breath, maybe the princess just wanted to unite the kingdoms, maybe she loved her but not like that. Regina's mind went a thousand different places while Emma chuckled,

"Hey relax you have a vain popping up on your forehead."

Regina's hand self-consciously went to her forehead, Emma leaned in and kissed her head.

"Regina… You… you told me that you had only wanted to seduce me, I thought… you didn't want to."

Regina took her hand away.

"But I told you… that I had let it continue because I enjoyed it…"

Emma shrugged a bit saddened by the loss of contact.

"Doesn't mean you wanted it to happen again. Have you been… frustrated with me?"

Regina opened her mouth to protest.

"Hey it's ok… I wish you would have told me…"

Regina took a deep breath and let it out. "I thought you just found me undesirable…"

Emma cupped a tanned cheek.

"No Regina. I always find you beautiful. I just was worried you would reject me, or that you just tried to spare my feelings when you said it was good sleeping with me…"

Regina held Emma's gaze. "I really enjoyed it Emma. I wish… we could be close like that again."

Emma smiled. "Am I allowed to touch you?"

Regina's heart clenched, "You… you don't need permission…"

Emma held firm, "No, I really do."

Regina nodded her head. "Yes Emma, you have my permission."

Emma smirked. As she slowly moved forward Regina lay back on the bed.

Emma shifted so she was under the covers on top of Regina.

"This ok?" She whispered as the brunette nodded swallowing a lump in her throat. This was happening. She thought maybe they would talk about having sex again, maybe if she got lucky the next day when night time came, but she never imagined that it would be happening right now when Emma was so tired.

Emma slipped her hand under Regina's shirt and started drawing patterns on her stomach. Taking her time to find every spot that made Regina's breath hitch for just a moment in time.

"This ok?" Regina nodded. A nervous smile gracing her lips.

Emma leaned in and kissed her, her hands brushing closer and closer to Regina's breasts but never touching, finally the brunette became frustrated enough that she moved them up and moaned when Emma rolled them with her hand.

Just as Emma started to get a bit cocky Regina's hand brushed her clit and Emma released a loud groan.

"Fuck, when did you slip your hand there."

Regina smirked and her voice hit a lower octave.

"I have no idea dear…"

Emma whined as Regina's voice was doing things to her as the hand tracing her had continue to tease her.

Emma leaning in and biting Regina's chest as the brunette hissed, her hands forgetting their motions.

Then she started to remember how they had ended up here, what had happened the previous day. And her eyes started to swell with tears. This is what she wanted for months, but now that she started thinking she couldn't quite her mind. She tried to blink rapidly, she tried shutting her eyes, it wasn't working.

Emma noticed a moved back a little to gage Regina's face. Where there had just been lust, now there was loss and sadness etched in her darker skin.

Regina tried to bury her face in her pillow when she saw that Emma would not force her through this moment, she was going to have to feel and let her feelings out.

Emma lay next to her and put an arm lightly over her waist. She nuzzled her face against the back of Regina's head, not saying a word as Regina hiccupped and failed to get a word out.

Emma felt Regina shakily turn and move her head to Emma's chest, gripping Emma tight.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Emma just brushed her hands through the dark strands and made calming sounds.

"Regina it's fine. Whenever you want to, we will don't worry about it."

Regina took a deep breath and wiped at her face quickly and tried to move to top Emma. Emma put her hand to the woman's chest.

"You're not ready, lay back down with me. Please" She smiled and guided Regina right back against her chest and this time she felt the full weight of the woman. She relaxed, and she let it all go.

a/n: feels still in tact? No? Did I do my job? :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: This story is back! Sorry I was traveling for a bit. Family trip through the south - Alabama, Florida and New Orleans. I totally hit up Bourbon street to fangirl about the Big UnEasy :) Love the city at day but at night it's a bit much. Then I headed to Vancouver BC Canada to lead my New Zealand travel groups North American Reunion. We hit up Lynn Valley and rock jumped into glacier fed fools then hit Steveston and SAW LANA FILM! What a great birthday week, I am so lucky to have the friends i have all over the world. None of them are into Once or Lucy Lawless or Lana but they love to tag along and see the world through my eyes. Anyway now that I have made my excuses poor Regina is dealing with a lot in this story eh? On we go and guard those feels! 3PP19

Regina woke to swollen eyes, and a scratchy throat. Apparently she had cried herself to sleep. She heard a light giggle and huffed in annoyance. She felt kisses sprinkled all over her face and chest. She struggled to open her tired eyes.

Emma moved her body on top of Regina's and suddenly she was awake. The pressure, along with her early morning arousal, certainly kicking things up a notch. Emma's leg slipped and knocked into her crotch and Regina groaned. She wasn't able to think yet.

Emma lifted her leg away and giggled.

"I'm sorry Regina, I promise it was just an accident."

Regina pouted and tried to push Emma off of her but the women dove past her defenses and started to kiss her sweetly. Then she quickly moved in to nipping at Regina's pulse point, her hand moving to play with soft mounds beneath her. Regina gasping for air as her sex tried desperately to find friction.

She started to whimper as Emma moved down her body.

Regina really struggled to be able to form words.

"Emma… we should wait…"

Emma paused at Regina's lower abdomen, looking up. The blanket covering her hair in a scarf.

Regina heaved some air into her lungs and looked down at her princess, troubled fleeting thoughts crossing her face.

"Emma what if it's not alright down there… what if blue didn't… fix everything…."

Emma looked confused, then set her chin on her soft stomach.

"Regina, do you just not want me to… because that is fine and you can tell me." She leveled her with a look telling her it was fine to tell her the truth, that there was no wrong answer.

Regina laughed sadly, "Oh gods do I want you to…"

Emma smiled and kissed the soft flesh before her.

"Then for right now, just relax and don't worry about anything."

Regina was worried until Emma's lips hit her core, then any fears or worries flew out the window. All she could hear were the sounds of her cries as Emma made her come, and then had her come again.

Regina had to pull Emma up before the third time for a kiss, as she didn't think she could take another orgasm without passing out.

Regina now blushing lightly pushed up away from Emma.

"Good morning dear."

Emma took this as the perfect opportunity to wrap her arms around her lover.

"Good morning." She nuzzled into the side of her head and was rewarded with a brilliant laugh.

She felt Regina tense a bit but didn't let go and didn't push her with a question.

It took quite a few beats of her heart but finally Regina spoke.

"Was it… ok for you?"

Emma just nuzzled into her more. "You taste amazing, I love how cuddly you are in the morning, can you just be like this all day?"

Regina wanted to push her off and say she was not, that she didn't need the attention. But she surprised herself buy relaxing into Emma's embrace and just being happy, well as happy as she could be right now.

"Emma, what if something goes wrong with me? Since I …miscarried. What if I'm broken…"

Emma cupped her face and moved to look at Regina.

"Physically?"

Regina looked down and shruggled, "yes..."

Emma looked a bit longer, "or emotionally?"

Regina didn't speak this time but nodded.

"Then I'll be here."

Regina glanced straight up.

"For which one?"

Emma grabbed her hands and held tight.

"Whatever you need. Just promise you'll talk to me. I'll be here Regina…"

Regina swallowed hard, and blinked rapidly.

"I will try my best. Just keep an eye on me?"

Emma intertwined their hands.

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few rough weeks. Snow and Charming would have moments with Regina where the woman would travel so far into her thoughts that they could no longer reach her. When these instances happened they would have to locate Emma and watch as it even took the blond a while to get the brunette to respond. There was one day Snow was terrified they had actually lost her for good.

But every time Regina would slowly register Emma then jolt as if she had been in a deep sleep and profusely apologize for letting it happen again.

Though there was nothing physically wrong with the queen, her mind was waging a war on the inside. A war Emma feared she might not be winning.

Whenever Emma left Regina, she would slip, but when Emma was there, she seemed to be anchored to herself, like there was nowhere else she would rather be.

One morning Emma was fearing leaving her alone again and had been pacing for an hour. She had almost left three times, then quickly changed her mind. What if this was the time the brunette disappeared for good? What if something horrible happened when she left.

Regina stood and caught Emma as she almost ran into her.

"Emma, you have to stop." Emma sighed and her eyes watered, she wanted to look anywhere but at Regina.

Regina tried to find her favorite emerald eyes but when Emma refused, she stroked her thumb across a pale cheek.

"So I have been thinking…"

Emma's eyes hesitantly lifted.

"About?" She was scared what Regina might reveal to her but she would hold tight.

"Could we… I know it was destroyed most likely beyond repair….but maybe we could at least see it…"

Emma felt Regina's grip tighten with her nerves.

"Your castle? You want to see what still stands?"

Regina nodded quickly with a fleeting smile.

"Yes, I would really like to see it again."

Emma grabbed her hands, "Are you sure you can handle that right now?"

Regina looked a bit hurt and tried to take her hand away but Emma held tight.

"I think it would be good for me to take some time…. outside of the White Kingdom… I seem to be losing myself here… and it is stressing your parents out trying to keep me safe…and my … my mind is affecting you and I wish it weren't…"

Brown orbs started to water, but Regina brushed the tears away before Emma could reach them.

"You don't have to go with me. I can manage…"

Emma leaned in and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

"You kidding? I am with you till the end."

She kissed her temple. "When do we leave?"

Regina grins and exhales into Emma's neck.

"How is a few days time? A bit of time to pack… and arrange affairs if you are really coming with me."

Emma nuzzled into Regina, everything was going to work out fine.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Hey everyone a little self promotion - cause why not it's my story :P If you haven't checked out Down Deep (little emma/evil queen story) or Not a Fairytale I really recommend you give them a go :) On with this tale!

Regina was lighter since Emma confirmed they would spend some time away from the White Kingdom, she wasn't sure how Snow and Charming were going to take it yet but they cared about her now.

Regina walked the halls, more confident that she had gotten a better hold on her magic. She was still having flashbacks, which seemed to be triggering her drifting away from herself, but that was something Emma didn't need to know.

She looked down at the floor and saw a feather, she cocked her head. Feathers had always been her personal sign that things were going to get better. A bird could change, shed it's feathers, and could still fly. She could work hard on shedding the intensities of the memories from this kingdom and build stronger ones with her blond love.

As she bent to pick it up she smiled it was bright white with brown lines separating sections of the feather. It reminded her that even with the darkness there was still good in her, a lot of good. She tucked the feather into her dress and continued down the hall to find Snow and request her assistance with packing. Not that she really needed her help, but her former stepdaughter and her had grow quite close and she was going to miss her.

She knew how Snow would react when she asked, she would do that annoying secret smile. Despite how much Regina hated it at times, she did appreciate having family, to have people that really did know her inside and out.

She smiled to herself not watching where she was going.

"Watch it!" A woman snarled at her as she bumped straight into her.

Regina tumbled and caught herself on the wall, but the other brunette was not so lucky.

Regina took a moment to catch her breath, "I apologize I wasn't watching where I was going…"

When she looked up she recognized the woman and a flashback came forward, all too quickly.

A flashback of the woman in front of her smiling as she was coughing up blood and gasping for air.

Her eyes narrowed in recognition and the woman shrunk back a bit and diverted her eyes.

"You…you…did this?"

Belle straightened her dress and tried to continue down the hall.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

But Regina was quick and moved to block her path.

"No. You did. You…"

She looked around and dropped her voice so only Belle could hear.

"You poisoned me…why?"

Belle shoved at her, "You of all people have the nerve to ask why I would do something to you? What about what you did to me? You locked me up, you kept me from Rumple… now we're even."

Regina watched her go but decided that this didn't end here. Her voice dropped low, back to the evil queens voice. There was anger, grief, betrayal and above all else darkness.

"I was pregnant!"

Belle turned and folded her arms walking back.

"So you should be untouchable? For one weakness? For the only shot I had at you? You haven't changed. You think the people in this palace think you have? Snow and Charming don't give a fuck about you! They don't feel sorry for you, they didn't forgive you for everything that you've done."

She stepped into Regina's face and Regina took a step back.

"You're wrong bookworm. I-I have family now, why would I ever listen to…."

"Please Regina even Emma hates your guts! Why do you think she leaves you alone all the time? She can't stand you. She was just with you for the baby, and now she doesn't know what to do with a broken evil queen. You think I don't hear her speak?"

Regina took a broken breath…no Emma didn't think that. She couldn't think that. But the doubt was creeping in.

"No… no. You're… you're wrong!"

Belle smirked. "Then ask her, ask her for the truth. You can't can you? That child was better off without you for a mother…"

Regina didn't mean to, but her hands reached forward and she blasted Belle into the wall.

She heard the impact and the crack and she looked at her hands in horror. She couldn't move to Belle to see if she was still alive as her mind was racing.

She had done it again, she hurt someone. Was it true? Did no one love her? Why could no one love her…

She forced her hands to drive into her hair and she shut her eyes hard, biting her lip till it was wet with a mix of tears and blood. Then she ran, ran for her safe place – her and Emma's bedroom.

But when she got there she didn't feel safe, or wanted, she felt self-loathing.

She ripped Emma's precious books from the shelf and screamed as she cleared every surface. She slammed her door shut. Entering the bathing chamber. Emma didn't know who she was dealing with. She would ruin everything. She grabbed a razor and ripped it through one side of her hair. She snagged on skin a few times but she didn't register the pain.

She would make Emma sorry, she would make her hate herself – and Regina. Regina looked in the mirror and instead of seeing a strong queen she saw a broken woman. A mortal, moral woman. She hated it – she took her fist and smashed her mirror.

Screaming as the glass sliced through her hands, she cradled them into her body.

But her anger at Emma, at Snow, quickly was becoming self hatred. Why did no one love her, why wasn't she good, or good enough? Mother, Rumple, the King and now Emma? Why couldn't she just get to have one person love her?

She ran her bloodied hands through her head, one side snagging on the hair she had on left. She started to breath hard. Images of her mother – wrapping her in thorns. Of Rumple making her rip her own heart out – again and again for "practice". The king fucking her on their wedding night as she cried and then ignoring her existence forever. Then the night the guards ripped her clothes away and the very same night that she lost her baby…She backed out of the room and headed for the balcony.

She was done.

She couldn't climb over it, but as she pounded on the fence she found it was not as sturdy as it looked. She heard a sound from behind her, but she didn't let up on her quest.

She was never good enough, the scar, her beauty, her love….

As she pounded one final forceful time, she had a fleeting thought that maybe… maybe she was wrong.

As the rail broke she screamed.

A/n: rate on angst scale from 1-10 ? :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: If you are looking for something a bit syfy to read my lil sister (16) has written and published her first book! I am so proud. It is called Warrior Within - Untapped by Jessica Preston. I would highly recommend it as I had read through the first few chapters during the organizing phase. Great piece. Well on with this story.

Regina tumbled forward but just as she lost her footing, something yanked hard on her dress.

"Regina!"

She was pulled back enough that someone was able to wrap their arms loosely around her waist, and she gripped back. She was still unbalanced with her forward momentum.

Then the hands shifted and gained a better grip and pulled her back, and she landed on top of someone's lap.

She started hyperventilating, her chest not slowing its movements in the slightest. Her body had drained of all sensation. She should have fallen, like the time with Tink. Although this time… there would have been no fairy to save her.

She started to register a hand on her chest, holding her down in the lap firmly.

"Regina, just breath. You're ok. You're ok." The hands that held her were slightly trembling as well.

She let herself just breathe. She felt a head rest on the back of her neck and deep exhales were let out against her skin.

Regina closed her eyes and tried to follow the other person's breaths. When she could breathe again she choked on a sob that erupted from deep within her. Her hands covering her face.

She felt a hand on her hip locking her in place as the other one slightly shifted her. Then a hand rubbing her back.

"Shhh Regina. It's ok."

Regina hadn't been able to take in the voice, or register who her savior might be. But as she heard the voice she kept her eyes closed as she stuttered out her acknowledgement.

"S-snow?" She blinked hard a couple of times and the dark pixie cut haired woman smiled back at her, looking a bit frightened still.

Snow pulled Regina's head to lay against her shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm here Regina."

Regina wrapped her own arms around Snow. It was the third hug of their lifetime together.

"You… you could have fallen with me…."

Snow sighed, "I know. But you're my … my family."

Regina shivered and just held tighter.

"Regina damn it, you have been my family since you became my stepmother and I will always love you no matter what. Or how hard I try and forget sometimes, well not recent times…things have been going pretty well."

Regina laughed, it was short and quite but it was there, and Snow smiled. Without lifting her chin from Regina's head she decided to lightly push for answers.

"Rough day?"

Regina nodded and tried to pull back to catch the snot and tears that were surely dripping down her face, but Snow got there first with her sleeve.

Never letting go of Regina's hip, an unspoken promise to herself and the queen in her lap that no one was tumbling from the castle today. Not even of their own accord.

"I-I…killed Belle… I think…."

Snow's face flashed in confusion but her possessive grip on Regina did not change.

"Why?" Regina noticed for the first time there was no judgment, Snow seemed to wait for an explanation, as if Regina had done what she had to do.

Regina searched the dark eyes in front of her.

"How can you sit here and protect me if you know I…"

Snow shook her head. "Regina. Take your time. What happened?"

Regina looked up and blinked rapidly then looked back to Snow guiltily.

"I ran into her and I… I had a flashback. When I was poisoned she… was smiling. I accused her and I… I was right Snow…."

Snow grabbed Regina's hand.

"She said some things and….I, they got to me. About you, about Emma, about the … baby…."

Regina tried to pull herself into a ball and seemed to become almost inconsolable.

"I didn't mean too… it just happened…"

Snow wrapped herself around Regina as best as she could.

"Regina, shh… it's ok. I believe you."

Regina shook her head, "What if Emma doesn't? What it she doesn't really love me? She can't love me…. Belle was right I shouldn't have a baby…"

They both jumped when a third voice was heard, as they thought they were alone.

"You're wrong." The voice was strangled and scratchy.

Two pairs of dark eyes looked up to see green pools alight with worry from the doorway.

"I-I saw you almost fall but I wasn't close enough…."

Emma moved slowly and kneeled down, her hand running over Regina's shaved half of her head. The brunette wincing as Emma found the cuts.

"Regina…." Emma looked torn apart. She leaned forward and kissed Regina's wounded head.

Regina sucked in air and released a dark laugh.

"Guess you don't want to be with me anymore even if you did…"

Emma let her tears just fall. She ran her hand over Regina's head one more time, healing the cuts, reaching down and healing her hands.

She leaned in and kissed her head one more time as Regina relaxed at the pain disappearing.

"You think a few less hairs are going to scare me away? Damn it Regina."

When Regina looked up she saw the hurt she wanted to inspire in the blond earlier. She saw how much Emma hated herself and was currently blaming herself for this. But Regina now didn't want this at all.

"Whatever she said to you was a damn lie…" She brushed her tears and hair away from her face.

"Damn it Regina I'm in love with you, will you just accept that. I would die if something happened to you, and it… it almost did!"

Emma sat back and covered her mouth.

Regina didn't move from Snow's lap. There were a few minutes of silence as Regina thought carefully about what she wanted to say, but she eventually found the right words.

"I'm an idiot."

Emma looked up unable to see through the stream of tears, "What?"

Regina rolled her red rimmed eyes, "I'm an idiot Emma. I thought for a moment… that I was wrong. That maybe you didn't love me. I-I promise, I won't forget again."

Emma held her hand and could tell she was still a bit uneasy.

"Regina let me in… what's still wrong…"

"I'm still… terrified that you don't. I don't know how to change that…" She looked toward the ground as Emma sighed.

"It's my job, to make sure you know it. I will do better. I will tell you every day if I have to, I will never leave your side again if that's what you need…."

Regina laughed, "Emma…"

Emma glanced away smiling, "You don't get it… I would do anything for you…"

Regina looked at her Emma, really looked hard, "Emma look me in the eyes."

Emma didn't hesitate her eyes shot straight up. Glancing back and forth.

"Emma Swan White." She wanted to look away but she wouldn't let herself.

"I love you."

Emma pulled Regina to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I love you Regina, so fucking much."

Regina smiled into her shoulder. "I know that dear, at least I will."

a/N: I don't know about you but this was my favorite chapter from this story :)))


	15. Chapter 15

Emma used her magic to build a stronger fence for the balcony, one that would not break.

"Is it strong?" to Regina this was a rhetorical question. She knew after what happened that Emma would make sure there was no way in hell it was ever coming down.

"Yes, for good. I'm not chancing another fall."

Regina walked up and took her hand.

"The reason… the reason I haven't wanted to try again, for a baby that is, is that I cursed myself when I married your grandfather. I don't know if the spell covers magical pregnancy but I am worried… maybe it was my fault… that I lost her…"

Emma grabbed her other hand and brought them to her lips.

"I am so sorry you had to make that choice. But maybe it really was the poison Regina."

Regina shook her head, her voice barely audible, "I'm too scared of trying again Emma… maybe I really shouldn't…."

Emma frowned. "Regina if you want a baby, we will find a way. We'll adopt…" Regina gave a distracted nod.

"Or I could carry it." Emma thought out loud.

Regina looked up and her eye brow lifted. "Emma you are scared of babies and you didn't want one to begin with…"

Emma blushed. "I didn't say I didn't want one… I just didn't want one with anyone else…."

Regina was speechless.

Emma shrugged, "I would like to try again… I mean if you are ok with that?"

Regina's mouth was hanging open when Emma looked up.

"Or if you really don't like that idea there might be a way for you to carry the baby I'm sorry I was just trying to help…."

But she was silenced quickly by Regina's lips.

"Emma, that would be wonderful!" Regina was so happy, she was tearing up with joy.

Emma nodded with a dumb smile, "That way you don't have to worry, and then if we find out one day it is safe and you still want to have another, we can figure that out then."

Regina crashed her lips to Emma's one more time, and they didn't remember getting there, but they were quickly tumbling into bed together.

….

Regina could feel Emma's hand on her stomach, holding her snuggly as she started to wake.

She turned to look at Emma and the woman sniffed in her sleep, causing the brunette to break out into a stunning full smile.

Regina would have loved to sit there and just watch her love make adorable faces in her sleep but nature called. She sighed,

"I'm sorry dear…" and she started to try and disentangle herself from Emma, in the end she resorted to just poking her awake.

Emma bolted upright looking around the room frantic, then seeing Regina cupping her face with both hands.

"I am so sorry I wasn't awake, are you alright, what happened?"

Regina giggled as clearly Emma wasn't awake yet, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Dear what happened was we had mind blowing sex last night, and as much as I would like to stay in bed and cuddle… I have to use the bathroom." She pointed daintily with her finger and grinned as Emma fell back into the pillows.

"So everything is ok?"

Regina squeezed her arm and Emma opened her eyes, studying Regina's face for any hint of a lie, but all she found there was great amusement, so she covered her eyes with her arm and snorted.

Regina walked to the bathroom laughing.

When Emma didn't hear her come back out she called for her.

When Regina didn't return she walked leisurely to the bathroom, lightly pushing on the door.

Regina was standing in the bathroom and looking at the random shards still left on the wall.

"It looks horrible…" Regina sounded defeated and Emma hated that, walking up and slipping her arms around Regina.

"I think you still look beautiful. It will grow back Regina…"

Regina turned her head away and nodded but Emma nuzzled her ear.

Regina huffed but held on to Emma's arms around her, glancing back up into the broken fragments to find Emma's eyes.

"We could have it grow back…." She sounded a bit hesitant.

Emma shrugged, "Regina really it will grow back on its own…"

Regina raised her hand to her head and grimaced as the bald area started to slowly grow a bit darker.

Emma took notice how much it was hurting Regina and couldn't move her hand away fast enough, Regina sagging a bit in her arms, pain evident on her face.

"Emma… I can do this…"

Emma fervently shook her head. "No Regina just leave it to grow on its own. Please, I can't stand you hurting like that."

Regina took a deep breath and then another, "I keep screwing up…" She exhaled out.

Emma picked her up and brown eyes went wide. "Emma!"

Emma smiled, "We are packing our bags and leaving, today."

Regina wrapped her legs around her blond, "Are you to carry me all the way to the dark castle?"

The brunette loved to tease, and was only recently getting her fun wit back.

Emma looked up like she was thinking and then dropped Regina to the bed, the brunette shrieked as she dropped only a couple of feet. But her shock and glare were quickly forgotten as a certain blond leaned down to kiss her.

a/N: again I want to check the angst level as that is what I am working on :) 1-10?


	16. Chapter 16

Regina stared up at her castle, the outside was dark and charred at the openings. She had had a spell on it but that did not mean things could not have made it past, that no one could have made it past.

She sat on the ground and started to pick at grass, instead of her castle that they had come to see, Regina watched a few bunnies nibbling on clovers near the path leading to the gates. One particularly brave one kept hopping closer and closer to her but it's mother would catch it and pull it back.

Regina sighed and her tired eyes crinkled as she watched the scene happen again and again.

Emma sat next to her letting Regina take her time, and was currently laying in the dusty road. Regina turned her head to watch her blond princess take a rest. She watched her chest rise up and down slowly as she started to pile grass pieces onto her, smiling at her own playful misgif.

Emma shifted and the grass fell down her chest to her face and she groaned.

"Really?"

Regina tried to hold back her smile but she was proud of how many pieces she had piled on the young princess.

"Sorry dear, but it's a good look on you." Regina's shit eating grin stayed firmly in place.

Emma lifted herself onto her elbows, "I'm not sure my mother would agree with you… but what do I know about fashion in the dark kingdom?"

Regina brought a knee to her chest and she rest her chin on it.

Emma followed her gaze to the castle, the sun was setting and it would be nightfall soon, they would need to enter for shelter at the very least.

When they had arrived Regina had stopped in her tracks and seemed unable to move, after a while of just standing there, she finally sat down and started just picking grass.

"What if I can't go in there?"

Emma lifted her hand and placed it on Regina's shoulder.

"You can, when you are ready. I'm with you remember. Maybe we will find something worth keeping."

Regina exhaled and pushed herself to standing. Extending her hand to Emma.

"Ok then, let's get on with it."

Emma's face scrunched in confusion, "You sure? You could take another moment if you need to."

Regina shook her head back and forth and shook her hand at Emma.

"Come on princess let's do this before I make you ride all the way back to the White Kingdom tonight."

Emma rolled her eyes but took the hand offered her, they both knew should Regina want to leave, Emma would ride all night till they returned to her kingdom.

Regina interlaced their hands and pulled Emma with her. The hum of magic could still be felt at the entrance. Regina raised her other hand and the gates moved, as they stepped through she took a moment to lower them back down. Then closed her eyes hand raised toward the interior.

She squeezed Emma's hand, "Well at least we are alone."

She pulled her through the courtyard that looked like a ghost town. People had long gone, fled to Snow's kingdom or to one of the outer villages.

The stairs had scuffs as though things were dragged from the castle. Regina swallowed hard as they pushed inward. A few more magic locks and fields and they were inside.

The thrown room was sacked – chairs, especially the Queen's chair, were slashed. Decorations she used to love were shattered. Writing's painted on her old pristine walls.

Her eyes watered. She walked in silence, slightly dragging her feet. Emma feared she may trip and kept a very firm hold on her hand.

They climbed the stairs, it seemed to take forever. The halls were much the same as the thrown room.

She hoped her room had made it, that some artifact of hers remained. Her ring from Daniel, her tree necklace she had received from her father had sat in her dresser, but upon entering the room the dresser was ripped open and pieces of it dumped to the floor.

She cared for nothing of the items she had in here aside from her two pieces of jewelry, but they were gone.

She extracted her hand from Emma's and moved her hand over the bed. Conjuring new sheets and pillows. She flicked her wrist and the dresser was put back together, the fire place cleaned. She created a fire, and then she sat down and looked at Emma.

"Well, that's it then… nothing remains…" Emma walked to her and sat at her side sliding her arm around her shoulders.

"We can make this yours again, we can make it home Regina." Regina just nodded as she stared off into space.

"There were… a few things… but they're gone."

Emma kissed her head.

"Would you like me to bring the horses in and the packs?"

Regina nodded, "Might as well clean out the stables or put them in the throne room – what do we need one of those for anyway…"

Emma stood tugging on Regina's hands.

"Let's tackle the stables and set up a protection spell. Then let's figure out what to eat and rest."

Regina followed her Emma and went out to the stables to see the condition of the stalls.

A/N: angst level of last two chapters? :) 1-10?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: a bit of happy feels coming your way ;)

Emma didn't know what she had expected to see when she returned from retrieving the horses but she didn't expect Regina to be cleaning out the stalls all on her own.

She watched as Regina took the pitch fork and dug it hard into the hay and threw it over her shoulder, only to stab down at the earth again. She took a moment to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her brown. When she glanced up at Emma she smiled, a little more relaxed.

She swept her one arm wide, "Me in my natural habitat?"

Emma let the horses wonder the large room as she walked up to the brunette.

"Have you always maintained this yourself?" She glanced at all the stalls that seemed to have every luxury you could afford for the horses.

Regina shrugged, "I had to do something when I got fed up with hunting for your mother…"

Emma wandered around a bit more, "Woah that is so neat, I can't even keep Patches stall clean on my own."

Regina grunted as she threw some more, "Well I did have a bit of help at times."

Emma walked back out as Regina started spreading the new hay.

"Hm I think I could help you a bit…"

Regina looked at her handy work as Emma walked up and started nibble on her exposed neck.

Regina shivered, "Emma…"

Emma's hands stared to wander and Regina's breath hitched.

"Emma …. Swan." She turned around only to have Emma back her up into a wall.

She let out a long groan as Emma moved her hands to her breasts. She finally got a hold of herself.

"we are not doing this in a stall… maybe in the hay loft but I prefer to have diner and be taken to my room for …. This!" She screamed out as Emma moved her hand below her waist band.

Regina was panting, "Em-ma, please…"

Emma paused her motions and started to remove her hand, but Regina's caught it and moved it back and Emma smirked as Regina breathed out.

"Are you insane? If you stop now… I will really have your head."

Emma smiled. Quickly glancing up for the hay loft and making a run for it.

Regina gasped as her body went cold from the lack of contact from Emma.

Emma quickly crawled up into the loft and was out of breath as Regina stalked towards her.

"Oh you think this is funny Emma?"

Emma took three big breaths, "Oh come on I am adorable."

Regina took her time climbing up after a raised brown was awarded to Emma.

"I don't think… you are."

Emma frowned as Regina suddenly loomed over her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gina, I just thought it would be fun if… " she reached for Regina's pants but Regina smacked her hands away taking them off herself. Followed by her shirt and her bra – dropping the items out of the loft.

Regina also batted Emma's hands away and she went to take them off. Her eyes were pools of black and Emma was a bit terrified as Regina growled at her.

"Don't touch…anything."

The next thing Emma knew she was naked by magic and Regina was pinning her arms down.

Regina smirked, "Now how smart was removing yourself from my presence?"

Emma stuttered, "N-not very?"

Regina nodded and trailed one finger down Emma's body.

"Hm… so what should I do with you?" It was low and seductive as fuck. This was the Regina she had met on the first night.

"Um, I think I deserve it…. You know we did travel all this way and…"

Regina moved her finger to silence Emma.

She grabbed some roped and tied Emma's hands up around a rail.

She hesitated for a moment when she was done looking at Emma, a bit of the new Regina in her face.

"Emma, is this ok? Do you feel safe?"

Her voice faltered. Her eyes darting for any sign that Emma didn't trust her.

Emma rolled her shoulders, relaxed and smiled a cocky smile, "Do your worst… your majesty."

Regina relaxed as well and smiled. And resumed surveying Emma's body.

Regina's feral smile returned almost fully, still a slight bit of hesitation, but even that started to fade as she raked her nails down Emma's body.

She teased her breasts, biting hard at her neck, then worked her way down Emma's long body. When she got to her hips she sat up and pushed Emma's legs far apart. Emma's now breathing rapidly and she closed her eyes as she feared sensation would overwhelm her.

Regina lay down on her stomach and teasingly ran her tongue up Emma slit, the blond crying out, but there was no one here to hear them. Regina slipped two fingers in as she sucked on Emma, the blonde wriggling around making it hard for Regina to focus.

Eventually Regina left her fingers to do their work and she moved up Emma's body cupping Emma's cheek as she kissed her with passion.

Right before Emma was about to come Regina murmured I love you, which caused Emma to tumble over the edge. Then watched Regina move her hand from Emma and into herself, her eyes rolling back, Emma groaned as her body just tumbled over again.

She watched Regina finish, using Emma's body to add extra friction, and collapsing back on top of the blond.

Emma let Regina lay there for a while. She wanted to wrap her arms around the darker woman but she knew it would take Regina a moment to untie her bonds.

Regina nuzzled into Emma and sighed, "Guess I have to untie you now?"

Emma smiled, "I mean if you keep cuddling like that it doesn't matter to me, but maybe we could move this into the bedroom where it's a bit warmer.

Regina blushed, her cheeks and neck a beautiful shade of pink.

She leaned forward, her chest in Emma's face as she started to undo the ropes. Emma getting an idea and nipping at the sharp peaks in from of her causing Regina to yelp.

"Emma!" her deep surprise made Emma's mouth form a lazy grin.

"You like it."

Regina pulled back laughing and covering her chest.

"Dear if you keep this up, we will be sleeping out here, and I am not sleeping in the stables Emma…." She cocked an eyebrow high in challenge.

Emma rolled over with a half hearted sigh and reached for her clothes but Regina was too quick.

"Hey!" She darted for her but Regina was too quick already halfway down the loft.

"You'll have to catch me princess!" And with that she took off running through the castle.

Emma let her keep a short distance ahead, she didn't want to catch Regina too soon. Hopefully when they got upstairs they would cook some food them fall back into bed.

Eyes watched from the shadows as the naked brunette and blond tore through the castle it was so un-lady like.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina woke and stretched straight out as a strong hold on her waist kept her in her spot on the bed. She couldn't help smiling, the sun was warm with the curtains open and last night had been amazing, some manual labor and love making seemed to be exactly what she needed. She no longer felt herself trying to separate from her body, she was at peace.

There was a small part of her that wondered what her stepdaughter and charming were doing today. Then there was a pang of guilt about Belle, but Snow had said she would send word on her condition when they knew more, apparently she was not dead, not yet anyway.

Regina scooted back closer into Emma. No she was live in the now. This palace felt a bit like an escape from their lives, maybe they could return every summer for a get a way, after all Snow had reclaimed these lands, so they were to be Emma's, well theirs.

Regina lightly stroked Emma's arm, She had gotten to this point. After all the heartache, after her heart breaking so far she thought it would never mend, it was. She was even starting to become excited for their nuptials, she knew Emma would let her plan them however she wanted. And she wanted it small and intimate.

Her glow of happiness was a little blinding as she suddenly felt like they were being watched, that they were not alone .

A low chuckle echoed through the room, Regina's blood ran cold. She sprung to a sitting position ripping herself from Emma's arms, holding the sheet to her chest with the right hand and protecting Emma with her left.

"Mother…"

Emma started to stir, and her eyes lazily blinked as her Regina had a hand sprawled across her chest.

"Good morning Regina. After you to gallivanted through the castle for so long last night it's a wonder you two didn't sleep the day away."

Regina's posture was straight and ridged. Emma watched how her back muscles twitched, so this was not a happy visit then. She sat up and placed her hand on Regina's lower back in support.

"You're opinion of my life doesn't matter much anymore…" Her voice was cold but she was drawing strength from Emma's touch and somehow felt safe and even more surprising, powerful.

"Well, that is awful rude of you Regina, shouldn't you introduce me to your plaything?"

Emma cleared her throat and spoke up, "Emma." She leveled Cora with a look that dared her to challenge the brunette.

Cora put her hands up in defeat, a deviously smile breaking out across her face, "Oh Regina, the Princess? That's how you survived…" Leaving enough about Regina's possible motives unsaid.

"Mother I love Emma. And if you so much as take one step closer to her, I will kill you this time."

Emma shivered at the threat in Regina's voice she had never heard her be that at ease with violence.

She saw Regina's head dip towards her to catch her eyes, surely she had felt Emma tremble a bit.

Cora watched in amusement, "Ah, true love is it? Emma what are your intentions with my daughter? You know she was an enemy of the crown, will you allow her to rule? Will the people?"

Cora clasped her hands together in glee, Regina had done very well for herself, it had only taken her 28 years.

Emma moved her hand around to grip Regina's waist, finding brown eyes and nodding to her, she had her back. Regina had her love and support.

Regina took a breath and relaxed back into Emma.

"Seems like the next protection spell around this castle will solely be in Emma's blood magic mother. Please just go."

Cora's smile faltered. "Emma's blood magic? But neither of her parents have…"

Regina lips curled, "Oh I know that mother, she is the product of true love…she is quite powerful…even compared to you."

Cora glared at her daughter, "No one is more powerful than me Regina, even you."

Emma flicked her hand and both her and Regina were dressed. Before Regina could stop her Emma walked into Cora's face.

"You've overstayed your welcome, time for you to go."

Regina held her breath and shook her head back and forth, pleading with her mother not to do anything. She was finally happy.

"Regina, your lap dog needs a lesson." Her hand dove into Emma's chest, as Regina screeched.

She launched at her mother trying to get her hand out of Emma.

All she heard was Emma gasp slightly, then a blast of light and her and her mother fell to the ground.

Regina started to claw at her mother, thinking they were in immediate danger. Till strong arms pulled her back, but she didn't stop thrashing.

"Regina relax I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm…ok."

Regina turned and worried her bloodied hands all over Emma's face.

"I'm fine." Catching Regina's hands and holding them over her heart.

Cora held her hand to her face.

"You would dare!"

Emma held up her hand and Cora was pinned to the wall.

"I'll send a message for my mother to bring the fairies, we'll lock her up."

Regina nodded then turned to her mother and looked her right in the eyes, "I think it's time to take her magic away…"

Cora screamed for them to come back as they exited the room.

…..

It had been hours since they had sent for Snow's assistance. But they found out why that evening, Emma's parents had decided to escort Cora personally back to their dungeon and make it priority to strip her of magic and find a realm to place her in.

Regina was smothered in a hug the moment Snow and Charming arrived. Charming taking Emma and Snow attaching herself to Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes but was happy none the less, "Snow White, I am alright."

Snow didn't let go, "Regina, that woman is horrible. We will take care of this, you will have your happiness I will make sure of it…"

Regina pulled back, a soft smile gracing her lips and she inclined her head towards the shorter woman's daughter.

"As long as I have Emma I will make it. And you and you're… prince." She said with less disdain then she had ever been able to tone down.

Snow grabbed her arm and started to drag her around the grounds.

"How are you holding up? This place…"

Regina glanced and shrugged. "It's a mess but it feels like a good place to relax... I was going to invite you and Charming down in a week after we had settled in…"

Snow caught the glimmer of a tear in her stepmother's eyes.

"What else?" She avoided Regina's eyes as the woman tried to push forward but Snow halted their progress.

"Nothing." She let out a dramatic exasperation. Snow always did push too hard and was an annoying little…

"I'm a child I know, but what is it? What was missing."

Regina smiled and ground her boot into the ground.

Her voice a bit smaller this time, "Nothing Snow, at least nothing a bit of a clean couldn't fix…"

Snow released Regina and pulled out a small intricate bag.

Regina's eyebrows comically rising, "Did you buy me a gift?"

Snow shook her head as her eyes watered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect your home Regina, but I did manage to swipe a few things before others got word… I'm sorry it's not much…but I thought, that if one day you ever came back to yourself… that you would want these."

Regina looked between Snow and the bag a few times.

"Snow…" She didn't want to take the bag. She had no idea what Snow would think was worth keeping, most likely some baubles or expensive jewelry, nothing she truly cared for and she knew it would show on her face.

Snow grabbed Regina's hand and placed the bag within it.

"Seriously Regina, open it. I knew you would want these….I was waiting for the right moment to give them back to you. And as I give them to you today I wish you a lifetime of happiness with my daughter, and I hope to have a few grandchildren…."

Regina almost fell over,

"Snow I can't…"

Snow inclined her head. "However you to figure that out is fine by me, just open this Regina."

As Regina slid the contents of the bag into her hand her heart started to fill with pride, happiness, joy and relief.

"Daddy's necklace… and….Snow… I…"

Snow grabbed both sides of her face, "I am so sorry about Daniel Regina, I had no idea what Cora would do and I never meant to hurt you."

Regina couldn't stop the river that spilled down her face, as she tried to speak she found she could not, so instead she crushed Snow in a hug.

She couldn't get words to come, but they both knew this hug was acceptance, and a promise they there would always be love between them.


End file.
